1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand tools of the type having an indexing means for advancing a connector through the terminating work area.
2. The Prior Art
There is no known art relating to hand tools having an indexing means which drive a connector through a notch and concurrently terminate wires in terminals having wire in slot blades.